kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 402
Activity at Kanyou is the 402nd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary After the war against Wei at which Qin was the victor, the workers are hard at work to fortify Chiyoyou. It is now 2 months later and the Hi Shin Unit along with Kyou Kai unit are defending the workers. Chiyoyou is not the only city seeing some growth as Sanyou population doubled thanks to immigrants. Shou Sa expects that a portion of them will end up being send to Chiyoyou as workers and garrison. Shin states if Qin wants to make this place into a stronghold they will need more civilians here and turn this place into a actual city. Kyo Gai believes that not many people will want to leave on the front lines. Shin then thinks back to his talk with Tou. That the time to destroy kingdoms is drawing near. Chiyoyou will become a foothold that will allow Qin soldiers to begin the invasion of Wei. There will be no stopping until one of the kingdoms lies in ruins. This statement shocked Shou Sa and Kyo Gai as Qin might be the one laying down in ashes. Suddenly a messenger tells he has a urgent report. Wei has launched a attack and Kyou Kai engaged them. Shin and the others realise that the enemy won't lie down and wait and orders his unit to assist Kyou Kai. Meanwhile at the royal capital of Zhao Kantan, Ri Boku is troubled. One of Ri Boku's people asks if it is time to take action as he says that they don't have that luxury to spare. Times are shifting onwards to the next act. A act where we will witness the collapse of the Seven warring states. This statement shock everyone. Ri Boku then also tells that the strength between states becomes obvious and the weak will be swallowed by the strong. The state that is about to tip this delicate balance between the seven powers is none other than Qin. However, just like Qin is sharpening their blades, the giant state of Chu is sharpening them as well. Chu who up until now had not committed to any large undertaking apart from the Coalition war. Their strength still remains a mystery. Ri Boku tells they can't fall behind if they want to make what Fu Tei says a reality. He states that it is time for Zhao to shift their focus on military. Zhao army condition has deteriorated because the absence of Ri Boku. However they wonder if Qin truly has what it takes to go that far. Ri Boku tells it wil come down to one person and that is Ei Sei who finally be having his coming of age ceremony next year. The same person who personally rode out to save Sai two years ago. However the king of Qin should still be in a power struggle with Ryo Fui. At Kanyou, the officials are engaged in a discussion about the funds for Chiyoyou as then the doors of the throne room open. Everyone is shocked as none other than the Queen Mother enters. The reason for this that she chose to hide away in the royal estate and has never come out until today. Shou Bun Kun tells her she can't enter as they are discussing state matters, but she passes him by. She tells that she will leave as soon as her business is concluded. She wants the territories of Sanyou and Chiyoyou to be handed over to the Royal Harem. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Shou Sa *Kyo Gai *Tou (flashback) *Kyou Kai (mentioned) *Ri Boku *Kaine *Kei Sha *Fu Tei *Ka Rin shown *Shun Shin Kun shown *Kou Yoku shown *Haku Rei shown *Bam Yu shown *Fu Tei mentioned *Ryo Fui *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Queen Mother *Ri Shi *Shou Hei Kun Characters introduced Chapter Notes *We are now 2 months later. *Sanyou population is doubled. *A flashback is shown about Shin talking to Tou. *Chiyoyou will become a foothold that will allow Qin soldiers to begin the invasion of Wei. *Wei launches a attack. *Zhao army condition has deteriorated because the absence of Ri Boku. *Ei Sei coming of age ceremony will be next year. *Queen Mother enters the throne room. *Queen Mother wants the territories of Sanyou and Chiyoyou to be handed over to the Royal Harem. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters